When Dimensions Combine
by AdventureTimeLover2000
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the Farmworld after Finn left? Did it disappear? Everyone thought so until the Farmworld ended up in Ooo. What happens? Read to find out! Hint of Finnceline. (This takes place when Finn's 24, about ten years after he escaped the Farmworld.)
1. Finn the Hero

Finn turned to face his wife, Marceline. The sun was starting to rise. He wanted someone to talk to, but he didn't want to wake up Marceline. "She looks so beautiful when she sleeps…" he thought to himself. He kissed her forehead and got dressed. Today was the day that he was going to go on an adventure with Jake and Jake Jr., who wanted to be like her dad. When he was ready, he walked out the door and met Jake and Jake Jr. at Lady's house.

"Hey Finn! Ready to go?" Jake asked. "Always is my middle name, Jake." Finn joked. "I thought it was "The." Jake replied. "Oh, hahaha." Finn said, annoyed. "Okay guys, let's just go already." Jake Jr. said to stop the pointless conversation. "Oh, right!" Finn said. They headed off into the woods.

It was a lazy day. Nothing was happening. After a few hours, Jake and Jake Jr. left. Finn decided to go home as well. Just when he started to turn back, he heard someone. "I am the end and the beginning." "W-Who was that?" "Who dares interrupt the Ice Prince?!" the voice hissed. "Ice… Prince?" Finn thought. Just then he saw a new land form ahead of him.

"What the- What is this place?" he thought out loud.


	2. Finn Mertens SNEEK PEEK

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WHEN DIMENSIONS COMBINE-

"J-Jake?" Mertens exclaimed, calmed by the sight of his old friend. He slowly walked over to Jake and caught him in a tight bear hug. The Ice Prince's skin turned back to its original color and his hair turned blond as he began to… Age backwards?

Find out what happens in the next chapter, "Finn Mertens."


	3. Finn Mertens

**Sorry for taking so long, but I'm planning on writing more now. Here's what you've all been waiting for! I may post a part two to this chapter later. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn Mertens, the Ice Prince, froze everything in sight. "Jake, is there nothing more beautiful than the sight of this snowy paradise?" he asked his penguin assistant, Jake, who he unknowingly named after his lost friend. "Wenk…" the penguin responded. "Who asked you?!" the prince said as he froze a dead tree.

"Yes!" Finn began, but was interrupted by his own insane laughter. "I am the end and the beginning. I shall create a new race and I SHALL RULE!" He then heard something- It seemed to be a buzzing noise. "I'll bet it's only a bee. I can freeze it to death!" the buzzing noise got louder. "Yikes, it sounds like an entire swarm!" he thought.

There was a flash of light. He saw a forest, like the one he had explored before he set off the bomb. It's not like he'd remember it. "W-Who was that?" he heard someone say. Strangely, the voice sounded similar to his own. "Who dares interrupt the Ice Prince?!" he hissed. Whoever the stranger was, Ice Prince didn't want him to be there.

There was a pause. He could now see the person. He had long blonde hair and tan skin. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY KINGDOM?! GET OUT!" Mertens yelled. "Hey, hey…! Calm down!" the stranger replied. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" the prince yelled.

The counterparts began to stare at each other awkwardly until Jake approached them. "Finn, I came to s- WHAT THE FLUFF IS HE DOING THERE?!" he screamed. "J-Jake?" Mertens exclaimed, calmed by the sight of his old friend. He slowly walked over to Jake and caught him in a tight bear hug. The Ice Prince's skin turned back to its original color and his hair turned blond as he began to… Age backwards?

Behind him the Farmworld began to reset. Instead of the Ice Prince hugging Jake, a young Finn Mertens had taken his place. "The heck? I could have sworn I was just feedin' the mule down at the ol' farm…" the boy said, obviously not remembering what had happened. His mind was reset as well. Finn and Jake exchanged confused glances. "Heheh…" Jake laughed awkwardly. Finn could tell he knew something.

"Jake, what do you know?" Finn asked Jake. "Uh… Nothing…" "Holy- A TALKING DOG?! Dang!" the Mertens boy interrupted. "Um…" was all Finn could make up. He was too confused to say anything else.

"He looks almost exactly like me…" both the Finns thought. "Seems like I'm having one of them strange dreams again…" Mertens said as he left and went back to his farm. "What the stuff, dude?! What just happened?" "Um… You escaped the curse of the Ice Crown?" Finn looked extremely confused as Jake said this."Jake, I was never under the crown's spell…" Finn said, still extremely confused. "Yeah you were! Well, not you-you, it was him-you…" Jake replied, watching Mertens. "Uh… What?" was all Finn could make out. "Um… I'll explain it later. Let's go home." Jake told Finn as they headed back to the treehouse.

It took a few hours for Jake to explain what happened to Finn. Even after hearing what happened, Finn couldn't understand. "I'm confused…" "Finn! I explained the same thing to you about ten times already!" Jake complained! "Jeez, okay! I'll just be confused forever, JAKE." Finn argued. "Err… Fine." Jake answered, preparing to explain it to him all over again.

After about two more hours of Jake explaining, Finn finally began to understand. "Explain it one more time." Finn joked. "No man. Just… No." Jake replied. "Dude, I was kidding-" Finn told Jake, only to notice he fell asleep in the two seconds Finn was looking away. Finn sighed as he thought "Typical Jake…"

Finn left the treehouse once again and wandered into the Farmworld. He examined the land until he could memorize every little detail. He didn't even notice how tired he was until he stared into the starry night sky. In only a matter of seconds, he passed out due to exhaustion.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, MWAHAHAHA! But seriously, don't worry. The next chapter, "Finn Mertens Part Two," will explain what happens next.**

**I have a question for my fans- who should see what first?**

**Should Finn Mertens see Marceline the Vampire Queen?**

**Should Finn the Human see Farmworld Marceline? **

**Let me know in a review or PM me! Thanks for reading! **


	4. The Same, Yet Different SNEEK PEEK

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WHEN DIMENSIONS COMBINE-

Finn woke up the next morning in a small house. Mertens walked over to him. "Are you okay, stranger? We ain't seen anyone pass out at this here farm before." "Um… Yeah, I'm fine… Where am I?" Finn asked Mertens. "Oh! You're at our farm. It's pretty small, but it's near Junktown." Mertens answered. "Junktown?" Finn was confused.

Find out what happens in the next chapter, "The Same, Yet Different."


	5. The Same, Yet Different

Finn woke up the next morning in a small house. Mertens walked over to him. "Are you okay, stranger? We ain't seen anyone pass out at this here farm before." "Um… Yeah, I'm fine… Where am I?" Finn asked Mertens. "Oh! You're at our farm. It's pretty small, but it's near Junktown." Mertens answered. "Junktown?" Finn was confused. "The marketplace?" "O-Oh yeah…" Finn didn't want to seem crazy, so he just went along with it. "What happened to you?" Mertens asked Finn. "I'm not sure, to be honest…" Finn replied. Just then, Mrs. Mertens came in. "Finn, what did I tell you about bothering strangers?" The Mertens boy sighed. "If you don't know 'em, don't bug 'em."

"It's fine, miss. He was just reminding me of where I am." "Oh…" Mrs. Mertens said, defeated. "Well, um… You must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?" she asked him to changed the subject. "No thanks." Finn told her. "Nonsense!" she exclaimed him and disappeared into the kitchen. The Finns continued talking as Mrs. Mertens prepared breakfast for the family.

Back at the treehouse, Marceline was worried. She hasn't seen Finn since the night prior and he was missing. She paced around the treehouse, wondering where he could possibly be. Everyone in Ooo was on the lookout for him. Princess Bubblegum told all of the royalty about Finn's disappearance. They all agreed to order their kingdom's citizens to help look for Finn.

Jake called for Finn until he reached a point where he could see a farm. He then saw a dog identical to him run around the field. He disguised himself to look like a regular dog and went in. He decided to avoid his counterpart as the boys may get the dogs mixed up. "This place is more bananas up close…" Jake thought. He got out a cell phone and called Marceline. Once she answered, he said quickly "Finn's been spotted, over." "Follow him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid wherever he is." she then hung up.

Jake tried to make his barks and growls sound realistic. He thought it may come in handy, especially if someone notices him. It took him a while, but he managed to make his barks sound just like his counterpart's.

"Man, I really don't want to do this…" Jake thought as he ran on all fours into the field. Farmworld Jake was exploring Ooo, chasing the candy people. Bubblegum screamed. "JAKE! SELF CONTROL!" she yelled, unaware this wasn't the Jake she knew.

Back in the Farmworld, Mertens and the hero started to get to know each other better. "Dang, we have a lot in common!" Mertens said, surprised. "Well, I uh… I kind of expected that…" the hero told him. "Huh… So, uh… After breakfast, I'll show you around. This ol' farm ain't much to look at, but it's cozy. Maybe I can even show you Bartram!" "Bartram?" "Oh, he's the family's mule."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**HOLY SHMOWZOW! I haven't posted anything in a while! I could've sworn I uploaded this a few days ago! Oh well!**

**This Chapter's Question: What do you want to see happen? Should something happen? Should it just be a light, happy story? Explain. All suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks! **


End file.
